


and I you, my love

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Background Relationships, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The man had been so lost, chasing after vengeance desperately. Together, with the help of the young men and women who they trained to be more than they'd ever have been allowed to be on their own, they had done so, and then their paths had drifted apart before coming back together and merging into one road.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	and I you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 12 - Gathering**

Charles smiled as he leaned back in his chair, looking out across the mansion's grounds at the large, chattering crowd. New and old students alike were mingled together, happily chatting away and snacking, some of them even playing the party games that were set up. A few of the younger children were showing off their mutations to the older ones, proud of their control and receiving the appropriate praise. Almost every student who'd ever walked through his halls knew a thing or two about leaning control, after all.

Charles’ eyes caught on a few select groups, and with them his heart warmed even further. Emma Frost and Angel were standing together and chattering away to Raven and her wife, Irene, their daughter on Raven's hip and getting appropriately cooed over by all four women. Azazel and Janos were flanking Kurt, Warren and Peter stood awkwardly in front of them and each of them sporting flushed cheeks. Azazel was grinning and Kurt was quickly interrupting for his father, and by the growing frown and both Kurt and Janos' face, nothing Azazel saying was good.

Alex and Darwin were trailing around an excited Scott, nearly sixteen and wanting to show off to his parents. Jas was entertaining a group of younger kids with her illusions, Logan and Hank cuddled up together against a tree, and Laura was involved in a game of tag with a few of the other kids with physical enhancements. Sweeping his eyes over to the mansion, he wasn't surprised to find Bobby and John sneaking away and let them be, remembering what it was like to be caught up in young love.

Charles' heart felt so, so full as he looked out over the large group of mutants, all gathered together and  _ safe. _ He knew every name, every story, and felt unbelievably thankful that he had touched every life in some way. This was never the life that Charles imagined for himself—not as a young boy who was alone more than he was ever cared for, not as a teenager discovering that he was queer, and not even as an academic working tirelessly towards his Ph.D.

Running a school had only become his dream when he realized the need for one, which would have never happened if Erik hadn't come into his life. The man had been so lost, chasing after vengeance desperately. Together, with the help of the young men and women who they trained to be more than they'd ever have been allowed to be on their own, they had done so, and then their paths had drifted apart before coming back together and merging into one road. And speaking of—

Familiar hands gripped his shoulders, firm, cool thumbs sweeping down the sides of his neck. Charles turned his head sideways to buss a kiss to fingers he knew as well as his own, smiling softly as his lips brushed across a metal band that, as a young queer man, he could have never imagined putting on someone he truly loved. Each day he spent as Charles Lehnsherr felt like a wondrous dream that he would forever be thankful for, and he couldn't help the way his smile kept growing.

“All of this for us,” Charles whispered, and even to himself, his voice sounded filled with disbelief. There were so many here, celebrating something that was still such a legal grey area—but so was their very existence, was it not?

“Well, a twenty-fifth wedding anniversary is quite the achievement,” Erik told him, leaning down to press a kiss to Charles’ bare head. His hands moved in to cup his jaw when Charles leaned his head back, capturing Erik's lips in a sweet, upside-down kiss. “I love you, Liebling.”

“And I you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
